Multipicture application has the advantage of large amount of information, and is a very common application in a video conference system. Currently, the video format adopted in multiple pictures is generally 263 series and 264_CIF, 264—4CIF in 264 series, and the multipicture technologies adopting these video capabilities are already quite mature.
With the continuous increase of the user's requirements on image quality, many video conference factories releases high definition video systems of 720P, 1080I, 1080P in 264 series, and use of these high definition video formats in the multi-picture application is the target pursued by each factory. However, the encoding and decoding ability of the video processing plate in the MCU (Multipoint Control Unit) device has to be greatly improved if a universal method for implementing multiple pictures is used such that the requirements on encoding and decoding of the high definition multi-picture video can be met. In order to improve the capability of the video codec, the MCU device producers have to invest much time and many funds, which, however, is not allowable in the current intense market competition.